User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Chapter 13
< Chapter 12 I know Fridays are supposed to be double-chapter night but I was too lazy this week and only got one chapter done so...enjoy it. 'Chapter 13- ' That afternoon, in the same apartment that the unknown super had broken into, a young woman named Annabeth was in her room… plotting. What did that hero think he could possibly do with that necklace? Return it all the way to Orlando? Please! She stole it simply to mess with him… an arch-enemy had to do that sort of thing from time to time or the relationship would get stale… She knew that Carlos, as tough and cold as he seemed, would not ignore the need to right any wrong she committed… With a laugh, she decided to stop plotting and just watch some television instead. After all, what would she care if he returned the necklace or not? If he couldn’t catch her, the police sure couldn’t! And maybe he’d get hurt or arrested on the way to Orlando. Ah, Happy thoughts… Belting out another maniacal laugh, Annabeth made herself comfortable on the couch, and got some popcorn ready simply by using her fire powers on an unopened bag nearby. Within a few seconds, she was ready to eat and watch her favorite drama. She especially loved the scenes where the goody-two-shoes got their lives ruined even further! Served them right for not turning against their cruel world… like she had done years ago. She stifled the bad memories and watched the television for about half an hour when there was a knock on her door. Rolling her eyes, she paused her show and answered. “What?” But what she was greeted by was a great big surprise! Two teenaged girls- in superhero costumes. So, Orlando isn’t the only city around here with superheros, huh? ''She also noticed something else- one of them was carrying Carlos’s staff! Oh, this was the best day ever! “Hello, miss,” One of them said, holding up the necklace. “Hyper Piper and I have caught the thief that stole your necklace. This is yours, isn’t it?” “Oh yes,” She said, faking emotion. “Thank you two heroes so much! I’ve heard of superheroes like you, but I never thought I’d get to meet two of them! Please, come inside.” The two girls followed her into the apartment and they settled down at the small table in her small kitchen. Annabeth had to hide an evil grin as she faced them once again and they handed over the necklace. “Now, what are you two girls going to do with that staff? If you don’t have an idea, I’ll just take it down to the police station for you both. Consider it my duty.” She told them. The strange one with bright red hair grinned at her. “Okay! Sounds fine! Lady Metam, what do you say?” “Uh, sure. Sounds good.” Upon being given her enemy’s weapon, she had to fight off the urge to burn it up in her hands. No, she had a better idea of what to do with it… “Now, we should be on our way. The others might be wondering where we are,” said the hero apparently named Lady Metam. “I’m glad we could help you, miss. Have a nice day.” Annabeth paused and thought about the first thing she said. Others? As in, other heroes? “Who are the others, may I ask?” “Our team, the Super-Secret Society of Super Heroes!” With a smile that almost turned into a cruel smirk, she said, “Oh, that’s really something. An entire team… well, I don’t want to keep you. Thank you for your help, heroes.” As soon as they both left the apartment, she watched them go from her broken window, laughing to herself. When the two heroes were out of sight, she went to go find her villain suit. It was time to pay someone a visit… -------- Carlos had just broken free when he heard a familiar evil laugh. Gritting his teeth and cursing, he looked up and saw his arch-enemy on the top of a building just above him. She was holding his staff. “Hello, my good friend,” The Bridge Burner sneered, jumping down from the building and landing gracefully on her feet. “Lose something?” “Those two stupid girls gave you my staff?” Carlos spat, glaring at her. “I should have known they were working for you.” Annabeth grinned at him. “Oh no, they thought ''you ''were the bad guy. Ironic, isn’t it?” He tightened his fists. “If you want your pathetic stick back, you’re going to need to fight me for it!” She told him, and sped off laughing. Swearing loudly, he ran after her, chasing her into downtown traffic. Cars screeched to a halt and horns blared. Angry drivers leaned out their windows to yell at him, but he didn’t care. When he got close enough, he jumped and grabbed onto her cape. She turned around and sent a fireball at him. Carlos jumped out of the way to dodge and continued running after her. When she sent more fire at him, the normal people began to start running and panicking. This made her laugh, but it made him angry enough to tackle her to the ground. Then he slammed her against the wall and grabbed his staff back. “Thank you very much.” He snapped. Annabeth responded by sending more fire at his head. He leaped out of the way and touched the ground with his staff, sending a wall of ice around her. He knew she’d be able to melt it with her fire… but it bought him some time. Carlos watched as his wall of ice began to melt… but also as the ice began creeping up her body. His rival was too engrossed in her wall-melting to notice right away, and soon she was frozen from the neck down. She couldn’t move her arms and so could not make fire for the time being. “I’m going to get you for this!” She screamed, as he just rolled his eyes and ran off towards the police station. Sometimes, he really hated his job... but at times like this, watching her squirm around in a block of ice, made it all worth it. ' Chapter 14 > ''' Category:Blog posts